I Luv U Too
by Rize-chan
Summary: [SEQUEL: I LUV U, PROTOZOA] Yang dia tahu, hatinya terasa berat saat harus mendaratkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah mulus Wonwoo [Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo] Meanie Couple
**I Luv U Too**

by Rize-chan

 _Yang dia tahu, hatinya terasa berat saat harus mendaratkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah mulus Wonwoo._

.

 **SEQUEL DARI 'I LUV U, PROTOZOA'**

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo [Meanie]

Rated T

Warning: Mingyu dan Wonwoo sangat sangat OOC. Sifat mereka terinspirasi dari sifat Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya. Tapi tidak sampai lempar lempar vending machine kok.

Ini sequel dari fanfic yang sebelumnya. Kalo belum baca silahkan baca. Kalo gak baca gak papa si. Gak ngaruh juga._.

Jika ada cerita yang sama, itu unsur ketidak sengajaan. Karena ini murni dari otak saya.

EYD berantakannya nauzubillah.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

Meanie Couple

.

.

"WONWWOOO!"

Suara Mingyu yang menggelegar menjadi pembuka jam istirahat di Pledis High School. Seluruh siswa yang mendengarnya spontan berlari ke dalam kelas. Mereka tidak ingin turut menjadi korban serangan protozoa buas macam Kim Mingyu, mereka lebih memilih berlapar-lapar di kelas.

Selisih sepersekian detik dari teriakan mengerikan itu, Jeon Wonwoo –orang yang diteriaki- berlari menyusuri koridor dengan bahagia. Entah apa yang salah dengan otak pemuda tampan ini. Padahal, di belakangnya Kim Mingyu sedang mengejarnya dengan membawa bawa bola basket siap lempar. Yah, salahnya mengganggu Mingyu yang sedang bermain basket tadi. Jadi sekarang, dialah yang dijadikan ring oleh namja jangkung itu.

"Ayo kejar aku, Mingyu sayang." Teriak Wonwoo. Dengan noraknya dia berlari sambil mengedipi Mingyu. "Ah~~ apa tidak ada yang punya lagu India? Biar tambah romantis." Wonwoo memajukan bibir bawahnya. Sekilas ekspresinya itu seperti minta di cium.

Dicium bola basket yang di bawa Mingyu.

.

"TUNGGU! HEY, FLEA!"

Mingyu mempercepat larinya. Tanganya menyambar sebuah sapu yang tergeletak di depan sebuah kelas dan melemparkannya.

.

"ADUUHH!"

Kena? Apakah berhasil mengenai Jeon Wonwoo?

Ternyata tidak. Sapu itu malah mengenai Choi Seungcheol si ketua OSIS yang kebetulan lewat. Wonwoo yang mendengar suara Seungcheol, meringis. Sepertinya itu sakit. Tapi dia juga bersyukur sapu itu tidak mengenainya. 'Kan motto-nya: "Lebih baik orang lain yang terkena lemparan Kim Mingyu, dari pada dirinya."

Dasar kutu jahat.

.

Dalam larinya, sekilas Wonwoo melihat siluet Minghao yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Wonwoo mengubah arah larinya dan menghampiri Minghao. Ia yakin, Mingyu tidak akan mengejarnya ataupun melemparinya kalau dia bersembunyi di belakang Minghao. Kalaupun Mingyu tetap melemparinya juga paling yang kena Minghao. Dan nanti endingnya, Mingyu akan di gantung oleh sahabatnya itu. Saat itu, Wonwoo seperti melihat malaikat penyelamatnya di sana. "Minghao, selamatkan aku." Wonwoo berlari ke belakang tubuh Minghao dan memegangi pundaknya.

Minghao yang tiba tiba di tempeli rival sahabatnya ini terbengong. "Kau menyuruhku apa?"

Wonwoo berdecak. "Selamatkan aku, lemot. Aku di serang sahabatmu."

"Maksudmu Mingyu?"

"Iya lah. Siapa lagi."

Minghao ber-oh ria. Lelaki ini kemudian membuat postur pertahanan di depan Wonwoo.

"Kau di apakan?"

"ASTAGA!" Wonwoo menepuk jidatnya. Sungguh yang namanya Xu Minghao menyebalkannya bukan main. Tahan sekali Mingyu berteman dengannya. Ah, mungkin karena Mingyu juga menyebalkan. Kan sesama menyebalkan saling mengerti. "Aku mau diperkosa Mingyu." Kata Wonwoo asal. Lain kali dia akan berpikir pikir lagi kalau mau berlindung pada Minghao.

Minghao membulatkan kedua matanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyembunyikan Wonwoo di balik tubuhnya. "Oh ya ampun. Kalau begitu cepat sembunyi."

Wonwoo memutar matanya. Tanganya gatal sebenarnya ingin menoyor kepala Minghao. Yah, tahunya lemotnya Minghao jadi hilang. Sudahlah, yang penting dia selamat.

.

"WONWWOO! JEON WONWOO!"

Suara Mingyu terdengar semakin mendekat. Kemudian muncul lah sosok tinggi tegap itu. Wonwoo bergidik. Ternyata Mingyu menyeramkan kalau mode setannya sedang on. Mata pemuda itu akan melotot, wajahnya memerah, dan kedua alisnya menyatu. Sebelas dua belas dengan orang yang menahan buang air besar. Tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri juga kalau Mingyu terlihat sexy. Wonwoo meneguk ludahnya susah payah saat melihat sebulir keringat mengalir di leher Mingyu. Seragam basketnya yang basah menempel di badannya yang atletis. Mencetak jelas bagaimana bidangnya dada lelaki yang ia panggil protozoa itu. Melihatnya, Wonwoo menjadi lupa yang namanya cara bernapas. Tangannya memegangi lehernya seolah pemuda itu tercekik.

.

"Wonwoo ada di sini, Gyu!"

.

WHAT. THE. HELL.

Minghao malah memberitahukan posisi dirinya. Suasana berbunga bunga yang sempat ia rasakan hancur begitu saja digantikan suasana ingin membunuh makhluk lemot bernama Xu Minghao. Wonwoo menggertakkan giginya. Dia membuat gerakan seolah olah sedang mencabik cabik Minghao.

.

Mingyu yang mendengar suara Minghao berjalan mendekat. Suara sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar nyaring. Dia menghentikan langkahnya satu meter di depan Minghao. "Serahkan Wonwoo!" katanya memerintah. Tapi yang dilakukan Minghao hanya diam sambil tetap memasang posisi pertahanannya.

Mingyu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Merasakan ada yang salah dengan lelaki berambut warna warni itu. "Kau kenapa, Hao?" Tanyanya. "Serahkan Wonwoo!"

Minghao menggeleng dengan tegas. Dia lalu mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke depan wajah Mingyu. "Tidak akan." Katanya.

"Serahkan Wonwoo!" Mingyu mengulangi perintahnya. "Kau sadar 'kan siapa yang berdiri di belakangmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Minghao mengangguk. "Sadar."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya, atau kau akan memperkosanya nanti."

.

Satu detik…

Dua detik…

Lima detik…

Satu menit…

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA MINGHAO, KUTU!" Raung Mingyu. Dia mengangkat tempat sampah yang ada di sebelahnya dan bersiap melemparkannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecut. Sialan. Berlindung salah, tidak berlindung apa lagi. Tapi, siapa suruh dia berlindung pada Minghao.

Minghao yang melihat Mingyu seperti orang kesetanan memasang wajah mong. "Monster." Katanya lirih.

"Monster." Ulang Minghao.

"MONSTER! UWAA~~"

"AAA~~ MINGHAAOO!" Wonwoo jadi ikutan berteriak melihat Minghao yang tiba tiba melarikan diri. Tepat saat tempat sampah itu melayang, ia melancangkan jurus kaki seribu.

Mingyu meraih papan pengumuman depan kelasnya. Mengangkatnya seperti ia mengengkat tempat sampah tadi. "TUNGGU KUTU!"

"TIDDAAKKK!"

…

Wonwoo berjalan menuju halte tempat biasa ia menunggu bus dengan sempoyongan. Badannya terasa sangat lelah dan perutnya mual. Mingyu mengejarnya dengan sangat maksimal tadi. Sampai tidak membiarkan namja emo ini beristirahat.

"Aku ingin muntah." Gumam Wonwoo. Setibanya di halte, Wonwoo langsung mendudukkan dirinya. Kakinya yang terasa masih gemetaran diluruskan. "Seandainya aku sekuat Heiwajima Shizuo aku pasti akan melemparinya dengan vending machine." Gerutu Wonwoo. "Ah, tapi malah dia yang seperti Shizuo." Sepanjang dirinya menanti busnya datang, Wonwoo terus bergumam tentang bagaimana miripnya Mingyu dengan tokoh anime Durarara! itu.

.

"Kau juga seperti Izaya, bodoh."

Wonwoo menoleh. Mendapati Seokmin yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng kepadanya.

Wonwoo menerima minuman itu dan langsung membukanya. "Terima kasih." Katanya. "Tapi setidaknya Izaya itu pintar."

Seokmin memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. "Terserah kau sajalah."

Kemudian hening. Tak lama, bus yang mereka tunggu pun datang. Wonwoo bergegas memasukinya dan duduk di kursi paling belakang. Dia ingin cepat pulang. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanyalah kasur dan kasur. Pasti nikmat rasanya merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Wonwoo tersenyum tidak jelas.

.

Seokmin mengambil tempat di samping Wonwoo. Menatapi sahabatnya itu yang senyum senyum seperti orang gila. "Apa Mingyu membuatmu segila itu?" Tanyanya.

Wonwoo menoleh. Senyumnya terkembang menjadi cengiran lebar. "Dia memang fantastis." Katanya menggebu.

Seokmin tertawa. Jarang-jarang yang namanya Jeon Wonwoo bercerita sampai seperti itu. Apa lagi yang diceritakan orang yang dia sukai. "Tapi, Jeon." Seokmin menyerngitkan alisnya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Apa kau tidak lelah begini terus dengan Mingyu?"

"Eh?" Mendengar pertanyaan Seokmin, Wonwoo menunduk. Iya ya, apa dia tidak lelah setiap hari bermain kejar kejaran dengan Mingyu terus (saya aja lelah). Wonwoo tersenyum. Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus kearah manik mata Seokmin. "Selagi itu membuatnya jadi terus melihatku, aku tidak masalah."

Seokmin tersenyum kecut. Kok hatinya berdenyut menyakitkan ya, melihat senyum Wonwoo. Seokmin mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap jalanan yang sekarang terasa lebih menarik dari pada wajah Wonwoo. "Begitu ya?"

…

Minghao memasuki kelasnya dengan takut takut. Melirik kearah pojok kelas dimana Mingyu tengah duduk sambil menatap keluar jendela. "Jangan melihat kearahku. Jangan melihat kearahku." Mulut lelaki ini komat kamit merapalkan doa agar Mingyu tidak melihatnya. Sesekali matanya terpejam dan tangannya tertaut di depan dada.

"Aku tidak buta, jadi aku bisa melihatmu."

Minghao berjengit. Memelototkan matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat. Mulutnya mengeluarkan suara tertawa yang aneh. Dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di sebelah Mingyu.

Mingyu terus menatapi Minghao. Menghiraukan orang yang ditatapnya itu bergerak gerak tidak nyaman. "Kau manis juga, ya."

Minghao reflek menoleh mendengar kata kata Mingyu tadi. "HAH?!"

"Kau manis." Ulang Mingyu kalem. "Menikahlah denganku…"

"Aku… t-ti… HUAA… SI PROTOZOA MINGYU GILA! TIDAK MAU!"

…

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Wonwoo dengan langkah santai berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Tangannya ia jejalkan ke saku celana dan mulutnya bersiul. Sekilas, ia terlihat tampan. Tapi mengingat ini Jeon Wonwoo, jadi tidak ada yang mengakuinya.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kantin. Hingga matanya menangkap sesosok makhluk tinggi menjulang yang sedang membawa nampan berisi makan siangnya. "MIN- eh, ada Minghao." Wonwoo yang tadinya akan memanggil Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tiba-tiba teringat Minghao waktu menyelamatkannya. Tidak menyelamatkannya juga si. Dia malah jadi dikejar kejar secara brutal oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya. Dia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dan seseorang itu adalah Minghao.

"Ngapain kau memanggilnya." –Mingyu.

Wonwoo meringis. Duh galak banget si pujaan hatinya ini. Wonwoo berjalan mendekati meja yang ditempati Mingyu dan Minghao. Mengenyakkan dirinya di hadapan Mingyu.

"Hai, Gyu."

"Ngapain kau disitu? Pergi sana!" ketus Mingyu. Tapi Wonwoo hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Gyu, kau sudah janji padaku untuk tidak galak galak hari ini." Wonwoo sepontan menoleh kearah Minghao saat pemuda China ini bersuara. Tiba tiba matanya berubah blink blink.

"Seharian ini?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Minghao mengangguk. "Iya. Apa pun yang terjadi." Katanya.

Senyum Wonwoo menjadi semakin lebar. "Apapun?" Tanyanya lagi. Dan Minghao kembali mengangguk. "Bahkan jika aku seperti ini kan?" Tangan Wonwoo terjulur dan mencubit gemas pipi Mingyu. Minghao yang melihatnya mengangguk lagi dengan semangat.

"Jika begini?" Tangan Wonwoo kini beralih menarik hidung Mingyu. Ternyata Mingyu hanya diam saja.

"Begini?" Wonwoo menarik kedua telinganya.

"Begini?" Mengacak acak rambutnya.

"Dan begini?" Menusuk kedua pipi Mingyu dengan telunjuknya. "Wah kau sudah jinak." Wonwoo tertawa. Minghao yang duduk di sebelah Mingyu ikut tertawa. Melihat OTP nya skinship di depan matanya langsung itu rasanya sesuatu.

.

"Sudah puas?"

Wonwoo dan Minghao sontak menghentikan tawanya. Wonwoo nyengir aneh melihat Mingyu yang sudah diliputi awan hitam. _Sial. Mampus aku. Kabur ah._ Batin Wonwoo. Bersamaan dengan itu, dia segera berdiri dan mengambil ancang ancang untuk lari. Namun, dia merasakan ada yang memegangi seragamnya dengan kuat.

Itu Mingyu.

Dia sudah berdiri dari duduk manisnya dan tengah memegangi belakang seragam Wonwoo. Dan disebelah namja tampan itu Minghao sedang berusaha menenangkannya.

"B-bisa l-lepaskan aku? A-aku kebelet pipis." Ujar Wonwoo pelan. Tapi masih bisa di dengar dengan jelas oleh Mingyu. Salahkan kantin yang begitu sepi. Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

Mingyu menggeram. Tanda dia tidak akan melepaskan cengkraman mautnya itu.

"Lepaskan saja lah, Gyu. Kau mau dia mengompol di sini? Kau mau mengelap ompolnya nanti?"

Bagus. Bagus Xu Minghao. Kau berhasil membuat seorang Jeon Wonwoo malu. Lihatlah beberapa gadis yang duduk di bangku tak jauh dari mejanya. Mereka cekikikan sambil berbisik bisik dan sesekali menunjuk nunjuk Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendesah. "Aku lepaskan dia kali ini. Tapi tidak untuk besok." Katanya sambil melepaskan cengkramannya. Wonwoo yang merasakan itu, langsung berlari dari sana. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

…

Wonwoo sampai di kelasnya bertepatan dengan bel masuk yang berbunyi. Laki laki jangkung itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Seokmin (dia tengah sibuk menyalin pr fisika Wonwoo). Seokmin yang melihat teman seperjuangannya itu seperti habis lari keliling lapangan, menaikkan alisnya. "Dari mana saja kau?"

"Diterkam singa!" Jawab Wonwoo disela ia mengatur napasnya.

"Singa? Mingyu?"

"Iya lah. Masa Minghao."

Seokmin mengangguk. Kembali menyalin pr yang kurang satu nomor itu. Tapi tiba tiba dia berhenti. "Kau diterkam?"

"Iya. Hampir."

"Di-ter-kam? 'Diterkam'?" Seokmin membuat gestur 'v sigh' dengan jari yang ia tekuk. Melihatnya Wonwoo langsung menggeplak kepala Seokmin. "Bukan diterkam yang itu, bodoh."

"Oh. Kirain." Dan dia kembali menulis.

Hening. Hanya ada suara pena yang beradu dengan kertas. Wonwoo sedari tadi masih sibuk menghilangkan gerahnya sehabis berlari. Dia melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Bel masuk sudah lewat lima belas menit. Tapi belum ada tanda tanda guru akan masuk. "Hey, ketua kelas, kemana gurunya? Panggil sana!" Perintah Wonwoo. Seketika dia mendapatkan tatapan maut dari teman teman sekelasnya. Masa bodolah dia. Tadi malam dia sudah rela begadang mengerjakan pr fisika yang tidak kira kira.

"Eum… Seokmin." Panggil Wonwoo. Seokmin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman sambil menutup bukunya. Ia sudah selesai. Selesai mencontek.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mendapatkan Mingyu?" Seokmin menoleh. Keningnya berkerut.

.

"AHHH!" Seokmin tiba tiba memekik. Tangan kanannya terkepal dan ia hantamkan pada telapak tangan kirinya.

"Apa? Ada?!" Tanya Wonwoo antusias melihat wajah Seokmin yang seolah mengatakan 'aku-tahu'.

"Tidak. Hehehe." Seokmin cengengesan. Dia membenarkan duduknya karena guru yang mengajar sudah datang.

Wonwoo merengut. "Dasar jamban!"

…

Hari beranjak siang. Udara yang tadinya sejuk kini berubah panas. Membuah banyak siswa lebih memilih tinggal di kelasnya dari pada berkeliaran di luar. Maklum sekolah kaya, jadi di kelas ada ac-nya. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo. Namja ini malah celingukan di depan kelas Mingyu yang isinya tinggal separuh. Merasa mangsanya tidak ada di tempat, dia pergi dari sana. "Kemana ya?" Gumamnya. Tiba tiba dia melihat Minghao. Bocah itu ada di depan kelas tiga, bersama seorang bocah China lainnya dan pasangan terfenomenal di sekolahnya (walau masih fenomenal Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Iya lah. Mana ada anak manusia yang modelnya kayak begini).

"Yo! Minghao!" Sapa Wonwoo sok asik. Ia juga menyapa anak kelas tiga lainnya. Wen Junhui, Choi Seungcheol dan pacarnya Yoon Jeonghan. _Mainnya sama anak kelas tiga, nih._ Batinnya.

Minghao tersenyum. "Wonwoo, kenapa? Cari Mingyu?" Duh. Tahu saja anak ini. Wonwoo mengangguk (sok) imut. "Dia di–"

"Kalau mau menghancurkan sekolahan, mending pindah saja sana. Cari sekolah yang lain." Potong Seungcheol. Wonwoo menatapi Seungcheol datar. Yang dibalas tatapan datar juga. Wajarlah dia bicara seperti itu. Kan dia ketua OSIS.

"Suka suka dong." Sengit Wonwoo. _Gak tahu orang lagi jatuh cinta saja._

"Dia di lapangan basket." Wonwoo tersenyum. Senyum licik. Kemudian tanpa sepatah katapun, dia melenggang dari sana.

Junhui yang tadinya memerhatikan Wonwoo kini beralih pada Minghao. "Ngapain dia mencari Mingyu? Nggak kapok emang?"

Minghao terkekeh. Menatap Junhui dengan mata berkilat. "Namanya juga cinta, Ge."

…

Wonwoo menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu lapangan basket indoor sekolahnya. Matanya tak lepas dari Mingyu yang sibuk men-dribble bola. Sudah sepuluh menit dia berdiri di sana. Entah Mingyu sudah menyadarinya atau belum. "Protozoa~" Panggil Wonwoo dengan suara mendayu dayu. Yang di panggil sama sekali tidak menoleh. Tidak dengar mungkin. Tapi dusta ding. Di lapangan ini cuma ada Mingyu dan Wonwoo saja. Bahkan suara yang dari tadi terdengar hanya suara bola basket yang berhantaman dengan lantai. "Protozoa~ Jangan kacangin pangeran tampan ini dong~"

Sumpah. Mingyu ingin muntah rasanya. _Tampan tampan sinting_. Batinnya.

.

Tunggu! Mingyu bilang tampan? Eh ciyee, dia mengakui kalau Wonwoo beneran tampan. Tangan namja itu seketika memukul kepalanya keras. Mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya tadi.

"Jangan dipukul kepalanya. Nanti kalau bocor bagaimana?"

"Biarin. Sekalian lupa ingatan." Sewot Mingyu. Dia lalu melemparkan bola basketnya kearah ring dengan keras. Membuat bola itu malah memantul dan melayang entah kemana.

.

"ADUH!"

Rupanya bola itu mengenai Lee Saem. Guru olah raga mereka. Mingyu menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering. Diliriknya Lee Saem yang juga sedang memelototinya. _Mati aku._ "Siapa yang melemparkan bola?" Tanya guru killer itu.

"Mingyu, Saem. Sengaja ini anak!" Teriak Wonwoo. Jarinya menunjuk nunjuk Mingyu yang sudah memasang ekspresi akan memutilasinya. "Gyu, kalau tidak bisa main basket jangan gaya! Kena Lee Saem kan!"

Wonwoo menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa. Mingyu memasang wajah lucu sekarang. Perpaduan antara ngeri, jengkel, muka tidak bersalah, dan sebagainya. Tawanya pun hampir saja pecah saat guru berperawakan 11-12 dengan Siwon Suju itu menjewer telinga Mingyu. Yang di jewer memohon mohon agar dilepaskan. Tapi matanya tetap terarah pada Wonwoo. "Bersihkan lapangan segera! Dengan toilet lantai dua sekalian!"

Mata Mingyu membelalak. Gila. Toilet lantai dua itu kotornya bukan main. Kandang sapi saja kalah. _Awas kau, Jeon Wonwoo!_

…

"WAAAA~~~ TOLOOONNNGGGG!" Lagi. Pasangan teromantis seantero sekolah kembali melakukan aksinya. Tapi kali ini raut songong Wonwoo menguap tergantikan wajahnya yang pucat. Ya gimana gak pucat, di belakangnya Mingyu mengejarnya sambil membawa bawa gunting rumput. Ini anak bakat banget si jadi psikopat. Lagi, salahnya kenapa tadi berlari melewati taman. Kan Mingyu jadi menyambar gunting rumput yang sebelumnya tergeletak di atas kursi taman. Siapa juga yang naruh benda gituan di situ.

Mingyu mempercepat larinya. Memegang gunting rumput itu di depan tubuhnya dengan posisi siap tusuk. Menambah kesan ngeri dalam dirinya. "BERHENTI KAU, FLEA!" Dia masih kesal dengan Wonwoo soal tadi. Meski badanya pegal sehabis membersihkan kamar mandi yang kotornya amit amit, tapi mengejar Wonwoo dan membalas dendam harus ia lakukan detik ini juga.

.

Wonwoo berbelok ke kiri saat dia melewati persimpangan lorong. Dirinya asal berlari. Hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah saja. Dan sialnya dia berlari ke ujung lorong. Disana buntu. Wonwoo celingukan dengan cemas. Di kanan-kiri dan belakang tubuhnya hanya tembok. Dan di depannya, Mingyu mendekatinya dengan seringai yang amat sangat menyeramkan. Dia sudah tidak berlari sekarang. Gunting rumput yang sedari tadi dia bawa bawa juga entah kemana. Mingyu makin mendekat. Suara sepatunya yang beradu dengan dinginnya lantai terdengar mengerikan. Wonwoo memejaman mata. Sudah tidak ada celah untuknya melarikan diri.

 _Ya Tuhan, selamatkan hamba. Sesungguhnya hamba hanya ingin dia melihat kearah hamba. Seokmin kampret._

Doa sekaligus umpatan terus Wonwoo rapalkan. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam. Menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya. Menatap sok berani Mingyu yang sudah berdiri satu meter didepannya. "Apa? Kenapa? Mau menghajarku?"

Wonwoo mengangkat dagunya. Memasang wajah emo-nya. Mingyu semakin melebarkan seringainya. Tangannya terkepal di samping tubuhnya. Inilah yang ia nantikan sejak lama. Menangkap Wonwoo dan menghabisinya. "Habis kau!" Desisnya.

Wonwoo meneguk ludahnya. Mingyu kalau sudah marah tidak main main. Dia melirik tangan Mingyu yang sudah mengepal sempurna. Tangan yang sudah siap tonjok. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja lah, Jeon Wonwoo.

"K-kau mau memukulku? Memang berani?" Ejeknya.

"Bukankah ini yang sudah aku tunggu sejak lama?" Balas Mingyu. Kepalan tangannya terangkat dan langsung ia arahkan ke wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menutup matanya lagi. Dia sudah pasrah. Membayangkan wajahnya yang nantinya akan berakhir lebam mengerikan. Atau bahkan hidungnya patah. Wonwoo terus memejamkan matanya erat.

.

"Eh?" Wonwoo membuka matanya. Dia sudah merem merem sedari tadi tapi tidak merasakan apapun. Saat dia membuka matanya, di depan hidungnya hanya berjarak satu senti tangan Mingyu terhenti. Wonwoo menatap tangan itu. Lalu beralih menatap wajah Mingyu yang lurus menatapnya. "K-kenapa berhenti?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Ingin beneran di pukul rupanya.

"Dan membuatku kehilanganmu?"

Rasanya mata Wonwoo mau keluar. Apa tadi? Mingyu bilang apa tadi? "A-apa? Coba ulangi!" perintah Wonwoo setengah berteriak.

"Pengin di tonjok ya?" Malah balasan itu yang dia dapat.

Mingyu menurunkan tangannya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menjejalkan tangannya kedalam saku celana basketnya. Mingyu terdiam. Padahal ia sudah berhasil menangkap kutu buruannya. Tapi tubuhnya tetap bergeming. _Kenapa tidak kupukul saja?_ Dari tadi hanya pertanyaan itu yang berputar dipikirannya. Mingyu rasa ia mulai gila. Dia telah menyianyiakan kesempatan yang langka. Intinya yang dia tahu, hatinya terasa berat saat harus mendaratkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah mulus Wonwoo.

.

GREEPP

Tiba tiba dia merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Mingyu tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan musuh sehidup sematinya, Jeon Wonwoo. "Kau sweet juga rupanya, ya. Hahaha." Mingyu membeku. Baru kali ini dia mendengar tawa Wonwoo. Bukan tawa mengejek yang selama ini namja emo ini lemparkan.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan!" Wonwoo menggosokkan pipinya pada punggung tegap Mingyu. Menghirup aroma tubuh lelaki itu _. Sial. Dia bau asam._ Iya lah, Woo. Kan Mingyu baru main basket.

"Lepas, flea! Ngapain si!" Mingyu berusaha melepaskan tangan Wonwoo yang melingkar erat diperutnya. Tapi seberapa pun usahanya tangan itu tetap tak bergeming. Mingyu yang menyerah pun menghentikan usahanya itu. Dia membiarkan Wonwoo memeluknya dari belakang. Sesekali lelaki itu mengusap usap punggungnya dengan pipi atau jidatnya.

"Maumu apa?" Mingyu kembali bersuara setelah keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Di balik punggungnya Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo tengah tersenyum.

"Balas kata kataku!"

"Yang mana?"

"I Luv U."

"…" Mingyu diam saja. Wonwoo jadi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jidatnya dia tubrukkan dengan punggung Mingyu dengan keras.

"Jawab, Protozoa!" Titahnya.

"Jadi aku harus menjawab perkataanmu tadi dengan paksaan?" Wonwoo bungkam. Iya ya. Masa Mingyu harus menjawab perkataannya dengan paksaan. Padahal maunya Wonwoo kan pakai cinta.

"T-tidak jadi!" Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berniat pergi dari sana. Tapi sebelum dia berhasil pergi, pergelangan tangannya sudah di genggam Mingyu.

"Tanpa kau paksa aku juga akan menjawabnya, Wonwoo." Kata Mingyu. "I Luv U Too." Lanjut Mingyu. Suaranya melembut.

Entah apa yang pas untuk menggambarkan hati Wonwoo sekarang. Bahagia? Ini lebih dari bahagia. Sedih? Ya masa gebetan membalas perasaanmu dirimu jadi sedih. Perasaan Wonwoo sekarang membuatnya ingin terbang ke langit.

Wonwoo memberanikan diri menatap mata Mingyu. Mata itu. Yang biasanya menatapnya penuh amarah dan sarat akan niat membunuh berganti dengan sorot yang lembut dan penuh cinta (sumpah. bikin saya baper). Wonwoo mengulas senyum. Senyum terbaiknya.

Mingyu yang melihat senyum Wonwoo jadi ikut tersenyum. Dia perlahan memajukan badannya mendekati Wonwoo tanpa melepas cengkraman tangannya. Wonwoo yang merasa Mingyu mulai mendekat jadi memundurkan lengkahnya.

"M-mau apa?" Tanyanya gugup. Mingyu hanya menggeleng dan terus berjalan mendekat.

.

DUUKK

 _Duh tembok sialan._ Wonwoo mengumpati tembok di belakangnya. Sekarang dia jadi terhimpit tembok dan badan Mingyu.

Mingyu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Wonwoo. "Sudah aku jawab, loh. Gak mau ngapain gitu?"

"WEH! KAMPRET!" Wonwoo sepontan mengumpat. Dirasanya Mingyu yang mencubit nipplenya. Wonwoo sekarang hanya mengenakan kemeja sekolahnya. Mingyu tertawa menggelegar melihat Wonwoo yang beraura mendung.

"Kabur ah~~ Flea Wonwoo mengamuk~" Mingyu menirukan apa yang biasanya Wonwoo ucapkan padanya sambil berlari. Di belakangnya Wonwoo mengepalkan tanganya dan matanya terarah pada gunting rumput yang sempat di bawa Mingyu tergeletak di tikungan lorong.

"AWAS KAU PROTOZOA MESUM!"

"AYO KEJAR AKU, SEXY FLEA WONWOO!"

Dunia terbalik ya. Flea mengejar Protozoa.

Sudahlah.

.

.

OMAKE

"Seokmin! Bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan Mingyu?" Seperti biasa. Wonwoo memulai kebiasaan merecoki Seokmin agar diberi saran untuk mendekati Mingyu.

Seokmin berdecak kesal. Menaruh ponsel yang sebelumnya ia mainkan ke atas meja. "Kalau ku beri saran saja kau tidak pernah melakukannya." Ujar Seokmin sebal.

Wonwoo cengengesan. "Kali ini aku dengarkan deh."

Seokmin memandang langit langit kelas. Matanya terlihat menerawang. "Eunggg…."

"Bagaimana?"

Seokmin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ada, si. Cuma…"

"Cuma? Ah sudahlah. Apa saja."

Seokmin menghembuskan napasnya. Dia menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan serius. "Berlarilah ke lorong buntu ruang multimedia." Katanya. Wonwoo seketika terbelalak.

"Gila! Cari mati banget!" Teriak Wonwoo.

"Mau dapetin Mingyu tidak?" Kini giliran Seokmin yang berteriak.

Wonwoo memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Terus kalau sudah, ngapain?"

"Eung…" Seokmin kembali menerawang. "Ya ngapain kek gitu. Cium dia kek, peluk, atau perkosa sekalian."

Wonwoo semakin memelototkan matanya. Memukul pundak Seokmin hingga pemuda itu mengaduh. "Kau memang berniat membunuhku, ya?"

"Sudahlah lakukan saja. Aku menjamin nyawamu aman kok."

 **END~**

.

"Cinta itu berawal dari benci. Biar ada manis manisnya gitu." –Kim Mingyu.

"Manis kepalamu. Aku hampir terbunuh olehmu berulang kali." –Jeon Wonwoo.

"Salahmu!"

"Dasar protozoa!"

 **BENERAN END~**

.

APA INI? FF MACAM APA INI? INI FF ONESHOT TERPANJANG YANG PERNAH RIZE BUAT. 16 PAGE, MAN! Lumayan pegel juga ini jari.

Ada yang gak tahu flea ya? Flea itu kutu dalam bahasa inggris. Nah, sekarang tahu ya…

Oh ya, sedikit curhat. Sebenernya udah bikin sequel 'I Luv U, Protozoa' dari lama. Cuma karena waktu itu mau UN jadi di fokuskan ke UN dulu. Terus UN selese kan niat mau saya post. Tapi waktu saya baca ulang kok aneh. Jadi saya rombak besar besaran. Terus ya, kan saya orangnya angin anginan jadi nyelesein ini sequel malah pas saya udah pengumuman. Disela saya belajar sbmptn *sok rajin*. Jadi telat lama banget postingnya. Sebulan yak?

Btw. Maapkan saya yang begitu menistakan Minghao disini *sungkem*. Sumpah gak ada niat. Cuma udah ada rencana dari awal *digeplak Minghao* Eh iya, Minghao jadi cakev ya sekarang. Untung udah jadi bias saya dari awal jadi list biasku gak rusak sama dia (tapi rusak sama Wonwoo).

Udah si gitu aja curhatnya. Ini buat yang mau Mingyu bilang I Luv U juga. O ya, ini cerita pertama saya yang endingnya kaga gantung. Karena biasanya cerita yang saya bikin endingnya di gantungin hhahaha. Makasih buat yang kemaren udah review dan baca ini sequel.

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN DI TUNGGU!** RIPIU YA RIPIU MUAAHH :*

ttd

Rize-chan (yoongiexxii)


End file.
